Triplet
Category:Concept A Triplet is formed by having at least three matching items in play. A player with a triplet is allowed to play two cards per turn, starting with the turn in which the triplet is formed. The player will first play their top run card, slide the bottom run to the top position, draw a new card and replace the bottom run before playing the second card. If drawing the new card results in the player no longer having a triplet, the second card may not be played. Owning a triplet is a large advantage, so opponents are likely to choose to break up a triplet if possible. The only advantage of owning a second triplet is that both triplets will need to be broken up before the owner loses the ability to play an extra card — two triplets does not mean the owner is allowed to play two extra cards per turn. Bunny Triplet Bunnies are the first candidate available for forming triplets. A bunny can form a triplet with two other bunnies that share the same type or color. Free agent bunnies are easy to use in a triplet since they can be any type and almost any color. Similarly, half-color bunnies can be one of two colors. Some cards such as more than one bunny by themselves, such as Double Free Agent and double and triple specialty and celebrity bunnies. A card counting as a two bunnies only needs one more card with at least one matching bunny to form a triplet, while a card counting as three is a triplet by itself. Super and extra super bunnies count as a triplet even though only one bunny is pictured. Color Bunny Triplet Three bunnies of the same color form a color bunny triplet. Specialty and celebrity bunnies cannot be used in a color bunny triplet because they do not have an associated color. Pawns however do have a color and can be combined with two bunnies of the same color to form a triplet. Some other cards also count as a colored bunny for triplets, such as the Holographic Bunny which is red. Free agent bunnies can be any color except red or pink. Type Bunny Triplet Three bunnies of the same type form a type bunny triplet. The type name is printed on the card, such as “Sinister” or “Congenial.” Specialty and celebrity are not considered types. Free agent bunnies can be any type. Specialty/Celebrity Bunny Triplet Three specialty bunnies or three celebrity bunnies form a specialty bunny triplet or a celebrity bunny triplet. Some of these cards count as more than one bunny, so can form a triplet with two cards or even just one card. A specialty/celebrity bunny triplet must be all specialty bunnies or all celebrity bunnies. Two double cards form a triplet even though they count as four bunnies, just like a player with four individual blue bunnies still has a blue bunny triplet. Zodiac Triplet Zodiac cards can form triplets based on their order or associated element. They are added to the game by the Green Booster Deck. While each element is associated with a color, a water (blue) zodiac card for example cannot be combined with two blue bunnies to form a blue triplet. There is no way to attack a zodiac card, which makes zodiac triplets nearly permanent and therefore even more desirable than bunny triplets. Sequential Zodiac Triplet Three zodiac cards in order form a sequential zodiac triplet. Each zodiac card has the name of another zodiac card in both bottom corners. The card in the middle of a sequential zodiac triplet must be with both zodiac cards named in its bottom corners. Another way to look at it is starting with the first zodiac card, the owner bust also have the zodiac card in its bottom right corner, as well as a third zodiac card that is listed in the bottom right corner of the second zodiac card. Note that a sequential zodiac triplet will contain three different elements. Elemental Zodiac Triplet Three zodiac cards of the same element form an elemental zodiac triplet. There are twelve zodiac cards and four elements, which means there are exactly three zodiac cards for each element. A zodiac card’s element is shown in the upper left corner of the card and also gives the card a specific background color, making elemental triplets easier to identify than sequential.